Kuroi no Tenchi
by Meitsuki
Summary: In Draco and Harry's sixth year a girl shows up who causes quite a stir. I know this sounds like lots of other stories but its not, in the beginning it might seem like it but its going to get very different.
1. Prologue

Story Info:  
  
Name of Story-Dark Angel Main Characters-Kuro Shihiro, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Supporting Characters-Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger Rating-PG-13 Pairings-only one I know for sure is RW/HG Summery-In Harry and Draco's sixth year a girl arrives who causes a lot of changes. Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns all the characters except Kuro she is my own creation. The plot also belongs to me.  
  
Prologue  
  
'Humm...Mass Killings in England...Another Body Found in London.... All killings thought to be related... humm wonder what's going on. Better check the wizard community. Maybe they know. Now what was it? O yeah TheDailyProphet.wiz. Now what was my username and password? O now I remember DarkAngel and Kuro. Ah here it is it seems Voldemort has risen again and has begun to kill muggles. Guess I have to interfere this time. I gotta go to Hogwarts. Now what should I tell the headmaster? I'm the parent of a student at Tokyo Wizards Academy and we are moving to England and my daughter needs to attend school? No, no, too easy to prove wrong and Tokyo Wizardry Academy doesn't have a class on wandless magic like I use. How about I am a rich witch whose parents died and I am moving to England and need a school to go to? That sounds all right just got to tell them I had a tutor of Magic and he couldn't come to England. Then I have to inform them about wandless magic. Humm...this could work. I bet I'm gonna cause quite a stir at Hogwarts.' With that final thought Kuro Shihiro went to find a piece of paper and something to write on.  
  
AN: Should the other pairings be Kuro/Draco and Harry/Blaise (Blaise as a boy) or should it be a three-way romance Kuro/Draco/Harry? Tell what you think when you RR. 


	2. chapter 1

Name of Story-Dark Angel Main Characters-Kuro Shihiro, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Supporting Characters-Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger Rating-PG-13 Pairings-only one I know for sure is RW/HG Summery-In Harry and Draco's sixth year a girl arrives who causes a lot of changes. Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns all the characters except Kuro she is my own creation. The plot also belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Settle down children, settle down." Dumbledore said as he stood up. Harry, along with everyone else, looked up at the Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
'Another speech,' thought Harry, 'can't we just eat?'  
  
"This year we are excited to welcome a new student to the 6th year class. She comes from Japan but she is originally from America."  
  
'O great a stuck up American slut' thought Draco at the Slytherin table. 'Bet she's a Gryffindork or a Huffleidot'  
  
"I would like to introduce to you all Kuro Shihiro." Professor McGonagall rushed up to Dumbledore and whispered something urgently into his ear.  
  
"It seems Miss Shihiro cannot be found. But I have a feeling she will be here shortly." Just as the words left his mouth the doors to the great hall sprang open and a figure stood their silhouetted in moonlight. "Ah, hear she is now."  
  
As the figure stepped in to the hall and began to make her way up to the head table gasps and murmurs began to be heard. The gasps were for one reason, and the talking was all along the same lines, ".... She's beautiful...." ".... Gorgeous..." ".... Never seen anything that compares, well maybe a vela, but nothing else..."  
  
Harry gasped when he saw her. 'She looks like an angel, a dark angel, but still an angel' and indeed she did, she had long black hair so dark it looked like it had blue highlights, bright blue eyes, she was 5' 7", she was thin but as she walked you could see the muscles moving across her body. She wore black pants tucked into knee high black leather boots, a black, tight, sleeveless shirt that had the words Bad ass above a picture of a angle with black wings and fangs, over all this she wore a black leather trench coat. She walked up to the head table with her hands stuck in the pockets of her coat and with a grace none had seen before.  
  
'She's not gonna be a Hufflepuff, and maybe she won't be a Gryffindor. Maybe, hopefully, she'll be a Slytherin.' Thought Draco as he watched her walk up to the head table.  
  
"Now that you have arrived it is time for you to be sorted" Dumbledore said. "Sit down on the stool and put the sorting hat on you head if you please."  
  
She smiled slightly as she sat down on the stool, placing her left leg across her right and then placed the sorting hat on her head. 'This should be interesting' she thought. The whole hall was silenced in anticipation of which house she would be put in, each person wishing that it were his or her house.  
  
'Strange' said a voice in her head, 'there are parts of your brain I cannot get into.'  
  
'For good reason'  
  
'Care to tell me those reasons, and where and how you learned such control over your mind?'  
  
'Lets just say there's more to me than there seems and all will be revealed later.'  
  
'Fine, fine, Now where should you go?'  
  
'How bout we spice things up a bit?'  
  
'Like how'  
  
'How bout you put me in two houses?'  
  
'I can't do that'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because...Um...because...OK there isn't any reason I can't'  
  
'Then do it. Put me in the two houses that will cause the most stir. How bout the two houses with the greatest rivalry.'  
  
'No I don't think I should.'  
  
'Come on just do it.'  
  
'Um.... Well...OK. Gryffindor and Slytherin it is'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR..." claps and cheers stared at the Gryffindor table "and SLYTHERIN." The clapping and cheers abruptly stopped and it was complete silence in the great hall. Even the teachers were shocked.  
  
'Well I was half right' thought Draco 'she is in Gryffindor.'  
  
Kuro took off the sorting hat, turned around to look at Dumbledore and said in a soft, but strong voice "told you I'd make a stir, kocho."  
  
"Indeed you did, Kuro, indeed you did. Now how is this to work you can't sleep in both dorms and you can't sit at both tables either."  
  
"I have already thought of a solution to that kocho. How about I have a tower to myself somewhere not only because I can't be in both dorms but also because I'm not used to sleeping and living in such a close proximity to others."  
  
"That's a good idea for where you are to sleep. Now do you have any ideas about how to sit at both tables?"  
  
"Indeed I do" and with that said Kuro turned around and smirked at the students. "Hold on tight" She put her hands out, palm upwards, facing the tables. She began to lift her hands and as she did the four house tables rose off the ground. She moved her hands and arranged the tables so that the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables were in the center and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were on the outside. She then lowered the tables back on the ground. The Slytherins and Gryffindors glared at each other from their tables.  
  
Kuro chuckled 'kids are so funny now a days. Have to remember I'm supposed to be sixteen so I have to act like them. Damn.' Kuro then waved her had and a small section of table appeared between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables at the opposite end of the hall from the head table. She waived her hand again and a black throne like chair appeared there. Kuro then turned to face Dumbledore.  
  
"Is that acceptable kocho?"  
  
"Yes it seems to work."  
  
"As you can all see I don't use a wand," said Kuro as she turned to face her classmates. "I hope that won't be a problem. Now I bet you all wish to eat after that long train ride so I will take my seat." With a final wave of her hand Kuro transported herself to her chair.  
  
"Yes well since the excitement is over let the feast begin." AN: chapter 3 is not going up until I decide what the other pairing are going to be so R&R with your answer from the prologue. 


	3. chapter 2

Name of Story-Dark Angel

Main Characters-Kuro Shihiro, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter

Supporting Characters-Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger

Rating-PG-13

Pairings-only one I know for sure is RW/HG

Summery-In Harry and Draco's sixth year a girl arrives who causes a lot of changes.

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns all the characters except Kuro she is my own creation. The plot also belongs to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:decided to put this up before i figured out the pairing. i'll just go with it. some swearing in this chapter but only in the beginning. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2-the first morning  
  
-Beep, Beep-  
  
'What the fuck is that?' Kuro thought as she rolled away from the beeping.  
  
-Beep, Beep-

'O yeah, that's my alarm clock. I set it so I would get up for school. School, haven't done that in a while.'  
  
-Beep, Beep-  
  
"Goddamn, fucking alarm clock."  
  
-Beep, Beep-  
  
"All right, all right, I'm up." she said as she sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed.  
  
-Beep, Be- the alarm clock abruptly stopped as she shut it off.  
  
"I need a shower." Kuro went to collect her things for a shower and then to face the day ahead.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry laughed as Ron told him and Hermione about the twins' antics at the Burrow. As they continued walking down the hall they noticed a figure in front of them.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Damn, fucking morning. To damn early" Kuro muttered as she walked toward the great hall. She stopped as she heard laughter behind her. She looked behind her to see Harry, Ron and Hermione laughing at something.  
  
"You three are way to awake and chipper this morning. Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Eight fifteen" Harry answered after glancing at his watch.  
  
Groan "its two early." Kuro said as she laid her head against the wall. "O I don't think I've formally introduced myself. I am Kuro Shihiro, and who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Ron Wesley"  
  
"Hermione Granger"  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"You're Kochos Golden Boy right?"  
  
"Kocho?"  
  
"Headmaster in Japanese, but your his Golden Boy and the Savior of the wizarding world right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me Golden Boy, Savior, and the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry said dejectedly.  
  
"Well I hate to break it to you but I'm not gonna treat you any differently then anyone else."  
  
"Fine with me. I have a question."  
  
"Ask away"  
  
"What time do you usually get up if eight o'clock is early for you?"  
  
Groan "You had to remind me. I usually get up at ten and that's early for me. Damn morning, damn school, damn morning, damn school."  
  
"So you don't like school?" A voice drawled from down the hall.  
  
"Malfoy" Ron snarled  
  
"Malfoy? Malfoy who?" "Me, the one and only Draco Malfoy." Draco said as he came into view. Standing next to him wasn't Crabbe and Goyle by Blaise Zabini.  
  
"And who's that?" Kuro indicated Blaise.  
  
"My name is Blaise Zabini."  
  
"Where's your goons _Malfoy_?" Ron spat out Malfoy like it was a swear word.  
  
"Somewhere, not like I care. I ditched them over the summer. Got too stupid. So you hate school Shihiro?"  
  
"Yes, I hate school, mornings, and doing dishes but that's beside the point. Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why'd ya ask?"  
  
"Because I wanted to."  
  
"O that's a good reason."  
  
"Of course it is. Malfoy's always have good reasons."  
  
"I was being sarcastic," Kuro said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"I don't have time for this. If I don't hurry I'll miss breakfast, which will make me even testier and P'Oed. Nice to meet you all." Kuro started off toward the great hall, pushing past Draco and Blaise on the way. "You should hurry up too. Don't you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" Kuro said over her shoulder as she walked away.  
  
The two Slytherins and three Gryffindors glared at each other as they followed Kuro.  
  
"And no fighting." Came a yell from down the hall.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two groups caught up to Kuro when she stopped outside of the Great hall. She was looking up at the head table with a slight frown on her face.  
  
"That man sitting on the left of Kocho. Who is he?"  
  
"O that's Remus Lupin. Is he teaching here again?" answered Harry.  
  
"Hopefully he is" said Hermione. "We haven't had a good DADA teacher since him."  
  
"So he could be the new DADA teacher?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Kuro frowned deepened "but he's a werewolf."  
  
Shocked Harry said "how did you know that?!?"  
  
"Well, I can sense dark creatures."  
  
"Professor Lupin's not evil"  
  
"I didn't say he was Hermione. But he is a dark creature. Werewolves, vampires, giants, dragons, veelas and a number of other creatures are dark creatures. But you have to remember. Dark and Evil are not synonymous." With that Kuro entered the great hall and sat down to eat. With a final glare at each other the two groups went and sat down. As they sat down Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I have an announcement to make. Professor Lupin will be coming back as the DADA teacher." Saying that Dumbledore sat back down.  
  
"So he is the new DADA teacher." Muttered Kuro under her breath.


	4. chapter 3

Name of Story-Dark Angel

Main Characters-Kuro Shihiro, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter

Supporting Characters-Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger

Rating-PG-13 Pairings-only one I know for sure is RW/HG

Summery-In Harry and Draco's sixth year a girl arrives who causes a lot of changes.

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns all the characters except Kuro she is my own creation. The plot also belongs to me.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3-Potions Class  
  
Snape was just about to start talking about the potion they were going to make that day when Kuro walked in.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"I'm sorry Snape-sensei. I got lost. This is my first day here."  
  
"All right" Everyone was shocked. Snape letting a student off for being late? Especially someone in Gryffindor even if she is in Slytherin too? "Now take your seat."  
  
'Seat, seat, seat, seat...' Kuro looked around the room for a seat and found the only one not occupied. The one next to Draco Malfoy.  
  
'This could be fun' Kuro thought as she smirked and took her seat.  
  
"And now as I was saying today we are going to brew the complicated truth serum Veritaserum..." Kuro lost interest in what he was saying as he went through the ingredients and the procedure.  
  
'What can I do to cause the most stir around here? Humm...ah I got it. I can get the two biggest rivals in the school to become friends. Now how do I do it...' she was running over a list of ideas when Snape's voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"-not taking notes?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you not taking notes?"  
  
"On the truth serum?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Because I know how to make it by heart."  
  
"Care to show us?"  
  
"No but I have a feeling I'm gonna have to."  
  
"Yes and if you get it right I will not subtract points."  
  
"From which house? Because I'm in two."  
  
"Just make the potion"  
  
"Fine" Kuro said as she got up to get the ingredients.  
  
---30 minutes later---  
  
"To see if you did it correctly you will test it on one of your peers." Snape looked around to see who would be the lucky student.  
  
"Can I choose?"  
  
"Choose what."  
  
"Who to test it on."  
  
"Why would you want to choose?"  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"Fine. Who do you choose?"  
  
Kuro smirked and turned towards Draco.  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
"No" said Draco sharply "I will not."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
"No"  
  
"But you have to. Doesn't he Snape-sensei?"  
  
"Yes. You have to Mr. Malfoy"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, Draco"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco sighed "OK but only since I have to"  
  
Kuro smirked and handed Draco the potion. "Drink up"  
  
Draco scowled but downed the potion.  
  
"Snape-sensei?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can I ask the questions?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Just because"  
  
"I'm guessing I'm not gonna get any better answer out of you."  
  
"Nope" Kuro replied sounding overly cheerful.  
  
Snape sighed. "Fine, fine, do as you wish."  
  
Kuro turned toward Draco with a small smirk on her face.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Draco Lucien Malfoy"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"16"  
  
"When is your birthday?"  
  
"August 2, 1988"  
  
"Now on to more serious questions. Do you hate Harry Potter?"  
  
"No" gasps were heard around the room.  
  
"Then why do you pick fights with him?"  
  
"Because he hurt my feelings when he didn't accept my friendship."  
  
"Do you know why he didn't accept your friendship?"  
  
"I think it is because I insulted Ron."  
  
"Why did you insult Ron?"  
  
"Because he laughed at my name."  
  
"Is that the only reason you fight with Harry?"  
  
"No there is another reason."  
  
"What is that reason?"  
  
"My father told me to. He said there would be consequences if I didn't." Whispers began across the room.  
  
Kuro turned toward Snape.  
  
"Snape-sensei. I believe that proves that my serum works."  
  
"Yes, I believe it does. The serum should be wearing off soon. Now everyone take your seats."  
  
There was moderate shuffling as everyone returned to their seats. Just as everyone was settled, Draco blinked and came out of the serum-induced trance. Not two seconds later the bell rang to signal the end of class. Everyone scurried out of the Potions classroom. Draco caught up with Kuro a few feet from the classroom.  
  
"Kuro who asked me the questions?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Tell me what you asked me."  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to. Ask someone else."  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"No"  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"No"  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"Do you know how annoying your being?"  
  
"Yes now tell me"  
  
"NO, now I have to go get my books for my next class. So if you really want to know ask someone else because I'm not telling you. Now bye" Kuro walked away from Draco at the staircase leading to her room. Draco just watched as Kuro walked away wondering why she was so testy.


End file.
